nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShaDoOoW
Talk pages Comments in talk pages usually do not get deleted, even if they are no longer relevant. (That makes it easier for people to see what has already been discussed about an article.) The dates in the signatures should provide a clue as to the likely relevance, if nothing else. --The Krit 16:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) * hmm I felt it could be confusing so I removed them, ok then. ShaDoOoW 16:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New skin Guys, this is horrible, isn't there a way to get back the standard, pretty, easy, simple skin? This new one messed almost all our pages here, images, tables... ugh... ShaDoOoW 02:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * Talking to yourself? :) If you wanted others to see this, a better place would have been the talk page of the Community Portal. : Anyway, the Simple Skin is long gone, so I assume you did not mean the skin named "Simple", but the one named "Monaco"? (I cannot assume that is what you meant since, while Monaco was standard, I never found it pretty or easy; I found Simple to be pretty and easy, but it was not standard.) Wikia has decided to drop Monaco in favor of the new skin (this became final on November 3), so there is no easy way to go back to it. I think you can still implement your own personal skin to override the default, but that is a rather involved option. On the other hand, the Monobook skin is slated to be available as an option for an indefinite period of time, and that skin is simpler than either Monaco or the new skin. If you want pages to look like this, you could go to and select "MonoBook" under "Site Layouts". --The Krit 19:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) How to delete an account? I was thinking about this some time and Im really sure I don't want to be part of this wiki anymore. I wasn't aware when joining this wiki that everything there is controlled, maintainted and must be authorized by the main admin The Krit which has last word. I wanted to help this wiki, but you The Krit pointed me several times you don't need to and that you can do it better than me. And OK, you are right with that, you can't be wrong anyway LOL. So I would like to cancel my account here. I don't want my name appear here anymore if possible. Thanks. --ShaDoOoW 05:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe the wiki needs more admins and bureaucrats to prevents conflicts of interest or petty egos to stand in the way of adding to this wiki. Apparently the user Austicke can make people admins. I would be in favor of a more open and extended administration. Foxfire6 (Talk) 05:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Contact Hey ShaDoOoW, I'm trying to get in touch to ask for your help again on a project you helped me with before (before the BioWare forums went down) - I'd even be willing to pay you for it. I really appreciated your help. You can contact me at sanders_paul@hotmail.com - I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! --Intrinsic_Dragon 03:30 4 March 2017 (UTC)